Tohoku EVOLVED
Song Information Artist: 2.1MB underground BPM: 340 Arrangement: U1-ASAMi First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:39 Lyrics With you Our thoughts and prayers are with you With you Song Connections/Remixes *Tohoku EVOLVED is the last entry in the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs include: **tokyoEVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY''.'' **osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2''.'' **roppongi EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **New York EVOLVED by NC underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution (2010) and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **London EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution II and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***Tohoku EVOLVED is a remix of London EVOLVED by TAG underground. The first half of the song is based off of London EVOLVED ver.A. Trivia *Tohoku EVOLVED is the Encore Extra Stage song for the Extra Tour event. *It is also considered by many to be the 'final boss' song for the X3 side of DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. *Tohoku EVOLVED is one of the only two EVOLVED songs to not have many versions, with the other being L.A. EVOLVED. However, the last jump is always randomized to be a corner jump to compensate for this. *Tohoku EVOLVED currently has the highest BPM of any song, coming in at 1020 BPM. *The font used on the album art is the same as the one used on the DDR X2 album art for Valkyrie dimension. *Tohoku EVOLVED is a reference to the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami disaster of 2011, and this song was made in memory of the victims of the disaster. *When cleared, the usual "Cleared" message is replaced by a blue "Pray for All" message, encouraging the player(s) to pray for the victims of the earthquake and tsunami disaster. *Tohoku EVOLVED is one of four Final Round songs in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, along with PARANOIA survivor MAX, Pluto Relinquish, and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION. *Tohoku EVOLVED, along with London EVOLVED, TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, and PARANOiA Revolution, make cameos in the background video for LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-. *2.1MB is actually Yuichi Asami, who has used a similar alias, 2MB, in the past. *AAing any EVOLVED song on Extra Stage with the 'Wave' mod on would not allow the player to access Tohoku EVOLVED for Encore Extra Stage. This is most likely a tsunami reference. The video below shows proof that Tohoku EVOLVED is not accessible if the Extra Stage song was AA'd with 'Wave' on: Gallery X0.png|The Pray for All message that appears after clearing the song. Tohoku EVOLVED.png|Album art. Official Song Comment Our thoughts and prayers are with you. Tohoku EVOLVED (U1-ASAMi) Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 20. DanceDanceRevolution ※ Chart does not have a random jump at the end ⁑ Unlockable through Quick Play Mode until November 5, 2012 (DDR X3 only) Category:Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Remixes Category:Extra Tour Category:Final Boss Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:2MB Songs